


your girlfriend pt. 2

by SchmokSchmok



Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/M, M/M, Pining
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Roger und Oliver sind unzufrieden. Beide wegen Des VorfallsTM.Fortsetzung zu:your girlfriend pt. 1
Relationships: Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley, Roger Davies/Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879318





	your girlfriend pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> _Because love isn't just love, it's all the other stuff, too._  
>  [[#_2123](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=278582#t278582)]
> 
> **CN: Erwähnung von Alkoholkonsum und Non-Con Kuss**
> 
> Werft bitte einen Blick in die Endnotes für mehr Informationen/eine kurze Zusammenfassung, um sicherzustellen, dass ihr das hier lesen wollt. 

Roger hat von Percys Geburtstag seit gefühlt einer Woche einen Kater, was natürlich nicht stimmt, denn das einzige, was ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitet, sind die Schuldgefühle, die ihn befallen haben, seit er Percy auf der Männertoilette des Tropfenden Kessels geküsst hat. Und jedes Mal, wenn er aufwacht, weil er wieder davon ( _und noch viel mehr!_ ) geträumt hat, macht sein Gewissen nicht leichter.

Er wartet darauf, dass Penny vor seiner Tür steht und ihn fragt, was zum Geier er sich bitte dabei gedacht hat, _ihren_ Freund zu küssen. (Und es ist ihr gutes Recht, ihn danach zu fragen. Dementsprechend wundert es ihn auch, dass er seit knapp acht Tagen nichts von ihr gehört hat. Percy müsste es ihr längst erzählt haben. _Es sei denn_ … es sei denn, Percy hätte gar nicht vor, es ihr zu erzählen; auch wenn Roger nicht wüsste, was er davon hätte.)

Es ist vierzehn Uhr und ein paar Zerquetschte, als das schrille Schellen seiner Klingel durch die Wohnung jagt. Roger erwartet keinen Besuch (Sonntags nie, das ist der einzige Tag, den er immer allein verbringt, um _nichts_ tun zu müssen) und das kann nur bedeuten, dass Penny endlich dahinter gekommen ist und ihm jetzt die Hölle heiß machen möchte.

Kurz überlegt er, nicht an die Tür zu gehen (oder zumindest etwas anzuziehen), aber das verwirft er schnell wieder, weil Penny _weiß_ , dass er seine Sonntage auf dem Sofa verbringt. Lieber lässt er Pennys Zorn über sich kommen, wie einen Sturm, der hoffentlich bald wieder vorüber zieht.

Als er die Tür öffnet und nicht Penny vor ihm steht, sondern Oliver Wood von _Puddlemere United_ , wünscht Roger sich, dass er sich wenigstens eine Hose angezogen hätte, damit er nicht nur in Boxershorts vor dem Typen steht, der ihm mit Sicherheit gleich eine mitgeben wird.

»Du dachtest also, dass es eine ganz besonders gute Idee wäre, meinen besten Freund auf dem Männerklo zu knutschen, he?«, begrüßt Oliver ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, einer steilen Falte auf der Stirn und geballten Fäusten, die von Schmerzen sprechen.

»Eh«, Roger schluckt und räuspert sich, um seiner Stimme mehr Gehalt zu geben und damit vielleicht seine Entblößung etwas auszugleichen, » _in dem Moment_ schien es mir wohl tatsächlich wie eine gute Idee. Ein paar Minuten später war ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher.« Er kratzt sich verlegen unter seinem Ohr am Hals, bis ihm auffällt, dass er das in der Toilette auch getan hat. _Bevor er Percy geküsst hat._

»Und Du hast jetzt vor, ihn wieder zu küssen, oder was?« Olivers Hände scheinen sich ein wenig entspannt zu haben, aber eventuell versucht er Roger auch nur in Sicherheit zu wiegen, damit der nicht damit rechnet, wenn er eine gebrettert bekommt. »Davon würde ich Dir nämlich ganz dringend abraten.«

»Wenn Du es so genau wissen willst«, entgegnet Roger, »ich hatte nicht vor, das nochmal zu wiederholen. – Naja, zumindest nicht, solange Percy nicht will. Ich war betrunken.« Höchstwahrscheinlich ist es ein großer Fehler gewesen, gerade vor Oliver von allen Menschen zuzugeben, dass er Percy wieder küssen _würde_ , wenn der nur _Interesse_ daran hätte. Aber er spricht es aus, bevor er es zurücknehmen kann. (Und wenn er ganz ehrlich ist, würde er es auch nicht zurücknehmen, wenn er es könnte. Er steht hinter dem, was er sagt.)

»So ist das also …« Oliver Stimme ist ganz leise und für einen Augenblick wirkt er so, als ob er Roger gar nicht sehen würde, dann wendet er ihm erneut seine vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit zu: »Willst Du mich nicht reinbitten?« Roger zuckt mit den Achseln, aber tritt dann zur Seite, um Oliver nach drinnen kommen zu lassen. (Er ist sich noch nicht sicher, was er von der Sache halten soll, aber er denkt sich, dass es nicht schaden kann, sich mit dem besten Freund des Opfers seiner Übergriffigkeit gutzustellen. Mit viel Glück kann er irgendwann auch bei Percy gut machen, dass er sich so absolut daneben verhalten hat.)

»Tee? Kaffee?«, fragt Roger, während Oliver sich an den Esstisch setzt. Nachdem Oliver sich für Tee ausgesprochen hat, zählt Roger auf: »Minze, Orange-Ingwer, Hibiskus, Erdbeer-Sahne, Rotbusch, Grün, Schwarz?«

»Grün, bitte.«

Sie sitzen sich gegenüber, während der Tee in der Kanne zieht, und Roger wartet ab, bis Oliver etwas von sich gibt, weil er wie schon die gesamte Zeit nicht weiß, was er zu sagen hat. Und Schweigen ist manchmal eben wirklich Gold.

»Du hast Percy verwirrt«, sagt Oliver schließlich und Roger weiß nicht wirklich etwas mit diesem Statement anzufangen, weswegen er abwartet und unter dem Vorwand, zu schauen, ob der Tee fertig ist, in die Kanne starrt. »Und glaub mir, wenn es eine Sache gibt, mit der Percy überhaupt nicht klarkommt, dann ist es Planlosigkeit.« Abermals ist es still, Oliver scheint seine Gedanken zu sammeln. »Er hat es mir gestern Abend erzählt.« Wasserdampf steigt auf, als Roger zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal den Deckel der Kanne öffnet, um ins Innere zu blicken. »Er war betrunken. Nicht wie an seinem Geburtstag, sondern richtig rotzevoll.« Oliver dreht den Henkel seiner Tasse immer wieder langsam von einer Seite auf die andere. » _Oliver, das ist nicht in Ordnung_ , war das erste, was er am Telephon gesagt hat. _Oliver, das ist nicht in Ordnung. Der kann das doch nicht einfach machen?_ Er klang ziemlich echauffiert. _Das war der seltsamste Moment in meinem ganzen Leben._ «

Roger möchte Oliver sagen, dass er bitte aufhören soll, dass er sich gar nicht anhören möchte, wie schrecklich Percy das Ganze fand, weil er sich das bereits seit einer Woche ausmalt.

»Als ich ihn gefragt hab', was denn eigentlich los sei, meinte er: _Roger ist der schlimmste Mensch überhaupt_. Es hat ein bisschen gedauert, bis ich ihn dazu gebracht hab', mir zu sagen, was denn nun sein Problem mit Dir sei.« Oliver beobachtet Roger dabei, wie der den grünen Tee in ihre Tassen einfüllt und die Kanne wieder zurück auf den Filzunterleger auf dem Tisch stellt. » _Er hat mich geküsst, als wir auf der Toilette waren. Ich frag' ihn, was sein Problem ist, und er küsst mich! Kannst Du Dir das überhaupt vorstellen?_ « Oliver verzieht ein bisschen das Gesicht, gerade so, als _ob_ er es sich vorstellen könnte und es gar nicht gut fände.

» _Und weißt Du was, Oliver?_ , hat er mich irgendwann gefragt, weil ich ehrlich nicht wusste, was ich ihm auf die Offenbarung hin sagen sollte. _Irgendwie war es gut_.« Roger hält mitten in der Bewegung inne und starrt Oliver fassungslos an, während seine Teetasse halb zum Mund geführt in der Luft verharrt.

»Ich hab' ihn gefragt, warum es 'irgendwie gut' war und seine Antwort, und bei Gott ich komm' immer noch nicht drauf klar, war: _Ich weiß nicht, es war_ anders _als mit Penny._ Aber ich glaube, gekillt hat mich: _Mit Penny ist es schön, versteh' mich nicht falsch, aber … ich wusste nicht, dass es so sein kann?_ « Oliver fährt sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und seufzt. »Seine genauere Definition von 'so' fiel _überraschend_ unpräzise aus. Was natürlich auch seinem Zustand geschuldet sein könnte. Er faselte irgendwas von _Kribbeln_ und _Schock_ , bis ich ihn dazu überreden konnte, mir zu sagen, wo er gerade ist, und ich ihn abholen konnte.« Stille senkst sich wieder über sie und es scheint an Roger zu sein, etwas zu der Situation beizutragen.

»Und Du bist jetzt da, um mir den Kiefer zu brechen, weil ich Deinen besten Freund bi-neugierig gemacht habe?«, fragt Roger, während er seine Tasse vor sich wieder auf den Unterteller stellt, ohne einen Schluck davon getrunken zu haben.

»Zuerst? Definitiv. Inzwischen? Mal sehen.« Oliver fährt sich mit seiner Zunge über die Unterlippe und wirkt so, als ob er dabei überlege, was er als nächstes sagen solle. »Momentan frage ich mich vor allem, wie es sein kann, dass ich Jahre lang um Percy herumtänzle und Du ihn einfach vor mir küsst? Sogar, während ich noch im Nebenraum sitze?«

Und eventuell ist Roger nicht klar gewesen, dass die Situation emi>noch komischer werden kann.

»Ich würde ja _das tut mir leid_ sagen, aber das wäre gelogen, weil es mir überhaupt nicht leid tut, ihn _vor Dir_ geküsst zu haben. Mir tun höchstens die Umstände, unter denen es geschehen ist, leid.« Sehr sogar, aber das muss er Oliver gerade ja nicht unbedingt unter die Nase reiben.

(Vielleicht fühlt es sich für Roger nur so an, weil er zwischen seinem Schuldgefühlkater und seinem Stimmungshoch – weil: _Percy fand es irgendwie gut ihn zu küssen, sogar mit Kribbeln und allem drum und dran?_ –, aber Oliver und er könnten tatsächlich _in derselben Situation mit Percy sein?_ Und vielleicht könnten sie darüber sogar eine Bindung aufbauen: 'Mutual Pining Over Heterosexual Guys' oder so. Roger würde ihnen sogar Teamshirts mit einem hässlichen, selbst entworfenen Logo machen, auf dem dick und fett MPOHG steht. Es wäre eine äußerst gute Truppe, die eigentlich nur aus ihm und Oliver bestehen würde. Aber trotzdem.)

»Dir ist klar, wenn Du ihn nochmal ohne seine Erlaubnis küsst oder sonst wie Hand an ihn legst, muss ich Dir die Nase brechen«, erwidert Oliver.

Roger zuckt nonchalant mit den Achseln und entgegnet: »Ich seh' trotzdem besser aus als Du.«

**Author's Note:**

> \- In pt. 1 hat Roger (betrunken) Percy (betrunken) ohne dessen Einwilligung geküsst.


End file.
